


The curse of Aphrodite

by sparkleruby24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleruby24/pseuds/sparkleruby24





	1. Intro

Nico di angelo:

Age:?

Crush: secret

Weapon: stygian iron sword

Percy Jackson:

Age:17

Girlfriend: Annabeth Chase

Weapon: Celestial bronze sword (riptide)

Annabeth Chase:

Age:17

Boyfriend: Percy Jackson

Weapon: Celestial bronze dagger

Hazel Levesque:

Age:17

Boyfriend: Frank Zhang

Weapon: spatha

Frank Zhang:

Age:17

Girlfriend: Hazel Levesque

Weapon: a bow and arrows

Piper McLean

Age:17

Boyfriend: Jason Grace

Weapon: Celestial bronze dagger

Jason Grace

Age:17

Girlfriend: Piper McLean

Weapon: imperial gold sword

Leo Valdez:

Age:17

Crush:?

Weapon: Magic toolbag 


	2. The kidnapping

~Annabeth~

When Percy and I escaped tarturus I never in my whole life would've thought that we would be kidnapped by a whole army of Aphrodite and her children. "Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, I said I would make your lives interesting, so I shall." "What did we ever do to you?" asked Percy as I stay quiet thinking about the situation. "You took the glory of the gods for Poseidon and Athena, leaving none for me." "Aphrodite, if I may, you actually have more attention right now than anyone." "And why is that miss. know it all, Chase?" "Because you are the most trending viral video on Olympus..." "You recorded me Jackson....GIVE ME THAT PHONE!!! SEIZE THEM!" "Good luck seaweed brain!" I said to Percy before attacking the first camper that tried to grab me.


	3. The trap

Percy's p.o.v

When I puked out my phone to call the others for backup I thought of a plan. The plan could either be brilliant and Annabeth and I escape, or it could backfire horribly. "You are the most viral video in Olympus." "GIVE ME THAT PHONE.....CHILDREN SEIZE THEM" Screamed Aphrodite. "Good luck seaweed brain." Called annabeth before the first camper attacked. Oh crap, what have I done. This backfired horribly. I thought as I attacked and Aphrodite child that attacked me.


	4. The stupid idea

Jason's p.o.v

 I never thought in my whole life I would have such a day where all that happened was stupid. Aphrodite went crazy because Percy and Annabeth were the, and I quote from in the video, the most "trending" demi-god team/couple. Next hazel had the idea to try and bring Percy and annabeth to us by bringing their swords hoping the could hold on. And finally piper thinks I don't love her and love someone else. I mean how more stupid can this day get.

Narrator's p.o.v

Just after Jason finished ranting to himself about how stupid this day was he got an iris message. "Hi Jason" "Thalia?" "Yep" "what's wrong?" "What do you mean?" "You look worried." "Well wouldn't you if the weight of the world was on your shoulders?!?" "Well it is, well more than you hunters anyways!!!" "Touche', but anyways where is Percy and annabeth, I have an urgent message for them from camp."


End file.
